Fue en un cafe
by Jadelyn Alexandra West
Summary: Siempre visitaba ese lugar a la misma hora y tomaba siempre la misma mesa, tomaba mi café y luego me iba a mi casa, siempre era la misma rutina hasta que ella cruzo la entrada, nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón latió como nunca ha latido y supe que ella tenia que ser mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia publicada, espero que les guste y sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**A se me olvidaba **Victorious no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para sacar estas locas ideas de mi mente.

**Una persona**

_Siempre fue la misma rutina, todo estaba bien pero llego y mágicamente cambio mi mundo y todo lo que yo conocía como incorrecto ahora era correcto y lo que yo miraba como correcto ahora era incorrecto. No supe en que momento tal vez si lose pero no lo quiero reconocer pero se que entrar de nuevo en aquel lugar del mundo me cambio para siempre._

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, el reloj marcaba las 6:10 pm cuando llegue a mi lugar favorito de la ciudad, siempre era la misma rutina, llegar a las 6:10, sentarme en mi mesa favorita la cual estaba ubicada en la esquina de la cafetería apartada de las demás mesas, además de pedir mi café favorito negro con dos de azúcar, esta rutina la tenía desde hace 3 años, las personas ya me conocían, era una pequeña cafetería, era raro el día que estaba lleno era un lugar muy tranquilo para pasar un rato.

Mi lugar preferido "un lugar en el mundo" ese era su nombre, un poco raro el nombre pero era hermoso para mí.

Si para Jadelyn August West era el mejor lugar, aunque mi atuendo de chica mala y si le sumamos el que todos me temieran, excepto mi amiga Cat, esa pequeña pelirroja, alegre, infantil a veces pensaba que le faltaban todos los tornillos de su cabeza pero aun así la quería, todo el mundo se preguntaban cómo eramos amigas, si eramos como el blanco y el negro, lo bueno y lo malo, éramos tan diferentes, Cat es alegría, yo doy miedo, ella es pelirroja, yo tengo el pelo negro, ella viste con colores alegre, mi guardarropa consiste en colores oscuros pero eso no evitaba que fuéramos las mejores amigas.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mire a la mesera parada enfrente de mí con una sonrisa y su libreta en mano para tomar las ordenes.

Un café negro con dos de azúcar.- le sonreí.

Ella asintió y se marchó.

Tome mi mochila que estaba un lado de mí, busque en ella hasta que encontré lo que buscaba era un libro que Cat me había regalo en mi cumpleaños el cual se titulaba "y por eso rompimos" sabía que estos títulos curses no me llamaban la atención pero le había prometido a Cat que lo leería.

Solté un suspiro a no poderle negar nada a esa pequeña gatito como a veces le llamaba, abrí el libro en la página que me había quedado ayer pero mi atención se vio interrumpida con la llegada de la mesera que me traía mi pedido, el cual dejo en la mesa y solamente me sonrió y se retiró.

Ubique de nuevo mi mirada en mi libro, el tiempo empezó a trascurrir una tras otras las hojas se iban quedando atrás, el sonido de la campanita de la puerta avisando que alguien había entrado.

_No sé si fue destino o casualidad, solamente sé que paso._

Aparte la mirada de mi libro y mire hacia la entrada que era el lugar donde provenía el sonido, nunca hacia eso, siempre me encontraba mirando por la ventana o leyendo pero esta vez, solamente paso y fue cuando la mire.

Mis ojos no se apartaron de aquella persona, una sonrisa apareció a los segundos a verla desorientada por el lugar, miraba para todos lados, tropezó con la mesera que llevaba su pedido ocasionando que una pequeña carcajada escapara de mis labios, lleve mi café a mi boca y le di un sorbo, mi libro fue aparar en la mesa sin importar la página que estaba leyendo, toda mi atención se ubicó extrañamente en aquella chica de piel morena, su pelo café oscuro levemente ondulado de las puntas, desde aquí podía mirar que sus ojos eran color café y eso paso cuando miraba para todos lados, su piel era morena era _**perfecta.**_

Sentí mi corazón latir como nunca había latido.

Ella tomo asiento en la mesa que quedaba enfrente de mi pero al otro extremo de la cafetería, sonreí y tome otro sorbo a mi café esta vez tome mi libro para ponerlo enfrente de mi para evitar que ella no se enterara que la estaba viendo.

El tiempo paso y paso hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar quite la vista de ella y la ubique a mi móvil que estaba en la mesa, mire el mensaje de mi hermano, escribe la respuesta y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Tome el libro y lo guarde en mi mochila, le di el último trago a mi café deje el dinero y propina en la mesa, tome mi mochila y Salí del lugar pero sin antes darle la última mirada a ella, la cual en ese momento me miraba en eso nuestras miradas se encontraron le di una sonrisa de lado y Salí de ahí con un solo pensamiento volvería a encontrarme con aquella chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**A se me olvidaba Victorious no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para sacar estas locas ideas de mi mente.**

**Segundo Día de una esperanza**

_Cuando te mire la primera vez pensé que solamente eras una persona más pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que quería que estuvieras siempre conmigo._

Mire mi reloj que marcaban las 6:00 pm, pise hasta el fondo el acelerados de mi auto para poder llegar a tiempo y lo logre, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro cuando mire mi reloj de nuevo y pude ver que marcaban las 6:10.

Entre y el sonido de la campana aviso mi llegada, camine a paso lento y mire de reojo la mesa que estaba a pocos metros de mí.

Que desilusión, estaba vaciá.

Tome asiento en mi mesa porque claro que era mía llevaba sentándome en ella desde hace 3 años tenía derecho de antigüedad.

No tardó mucho en que la mesera se acercara y me sacara de mis pensamientos sobre ser la propietaria de la mesa, me sonrió.

Un café negro con dos de azúcar.- dije sin mirarla.

Ella asintió y se fue, solté un suspiro. Esa chica era nueva podía notarlo por la forma en que me miraba y eso me molestaba, mire de nuevo la mesa que estaba enfrente de mí, fruncí el ceño todavía estaba vacía.

Mire mi reloj, 6:18 pm, otro suspiro escapo de mis labios.

Era mi costumbre venir aquí, era el segundo día para ella que más daba si aparecía o no a lo mejor fue coincidencia lo de ayer.

La mesera dejo mi café.

Gracias.- dije manteniendo mi mirada enfrente.

Ella se retiró, tome mi café y lo mire como si hacer eso me quitara la desilusión.

La campana de la entrada sonó, ahora me parecía lo más irritante y molesto, antes no lo era, tal vez ahora si porque estaba molesta.

Le di un trago a mi café y sentí como me quemaba la garganta.

Idiota.- pensé.

Fruncí el ceño por darme cuenta que vine aquí, no porque fuera mi costumbre, bueno en parte sí, pero.

Mire una esquina de mi mesa.

Pero ella cambio mi costumbre cuando entro a este lugar, cuando choco con la mesera, cuando tomo asiento en la mesa de enfrente y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo cambio.

Tome otro sorbo a mi café y pase mi mano por mi pelo.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que por culpa de esa chica me estaba deprimiendo solamente la vi una vez que importaba si regresaba aquí o no, yo era Jade West, la gente me temía y me respetaba, los chicos me miraban y algunas chicas también, yo rompía los corazones de las personas y matabas sus ilusiones, no me iba deprimir por una chica que solamente mire una vez, gruñí, ni que era la gran cosa, bueno era perfecta, perfecta mis huevos o cierto no tengo pero si los tuviera esa sería una expresión perfecta.

Reí ante mi expresión, levante la miraba y fue ahí cuando me encontré con esos ojos cafés que ayer se convirtieron en mi color favorito, ahí enfrente de mi estaba ella, mire mi reloj que eran las 6:25 pm.

Hmp me hiciste esperar.- pensé.

Le di un sorbo a mi café que estaba muy rico pero seré sincera esos hermosos ojos estaban más.

Negué con mi cabeza por las cursilerías que mi mente creaba.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón latió como loco de nuevo y ella me sonrió.

¡BINGO!

Jade West ya la tienes.- me anime.

_**En ese momento supe que algo nació entre nosotras.**_

Voy a vomitar con tanta cursilería que pienso.- pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Victorious no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para sacar estas locas ideas de mi mente.

**Tiempo**

_Las hojas de los arboles cayeron dándome entender que otra época del año termino, el frio me golpeo el rostro indicándome que el tiempo empezaba a pasar y todavía me encuentro sentada solamente observándote._

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, un suspiro y un ceño fruncido mire el reloj por tercero o cuarta vez, no me intereso mucho después que ella entro a la cafetería con una sonrisa, mi ceño fruncido desapareció, ella tomo asiento en su mesa, porque ya era suya, yo Jade West proclamo que la mesa enfrente de mi sea de ella, tengo derecho de antigüedad así que nadie se puede sentar en esa mesa. Le di un sorbo a mi café y empecé a jugar con la servilleta, levante la vista y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella me estaba mirando, la mire y ella me sonrió le devolví el gesto.

Le di otro trago a mi café, esto ya se estaba haciendo rutina, yo llegaba a las 6:10 a los 15 minutos ella llegaba tomaba asiento en la misma mesa, la cual era la que estaba enfrente de mi pero al otro extremo del café, poco después yo levantaba la vista y me topaba con la de ella y me sonreía a lo cual yo le regresaba el gesto.

Créanlo, Jadelyn August West le sonreí a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella pero que podía hacer, la rutina de sonreírnos apareció dese hace un mes pero en ese mes nunca hablamos, solté un suspiro.

La mire de nuevo, ella estaba comiendo su pastel, tal vez era de chocolate o de fresas pero se miraba que lo disfrutaba, quería cruzar esta distancia que nos dividía pero no podía, no es que fuera cobarde, ¡claro que no!, Jade West no es ninguna cobarde pero solamente no podía, no era miedo, claro que no porque Jade West no tenía miedo a nada, bueno, solamente al océano pero el recorrer esa distancia que nos dividía era muy complicado.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de mis labios pero mi corazón latía como loco cada que me miraba, la quería conocer, lo deseaba con este mismo corazón que se vuelve loco cada que la ve, pero que le podía decir, "hola mi nombre es Jade te he observado todo este mes y eres una chica hermosa, haces mi corazón latir por primera vez, el cual yo pensaba que no tenía"

Baje la mirada y me golpe mentalmente.

Jade no puedes decir una estupidez más grande.- pensé.

Me puse de pie, deje el dinero para la cuenta junto con la propina y Salí del lugar pero antes la mire por última vez.

Al salir sentí que un remordimiento se apoderaba de mí, cerré los ojos.

Mañana hablare con ella.- dije muy segura.

Una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro y me fui sin mirar atrás.

… 2 semanas después….

Tome mi taza de café y me la lleve a mi boca sin importarme si me quemaba en el proceso solamente quería que mi bebida favorita quitara el molesto sentimiento de mí.

La mire de nuevo, ahí estaba ella sentada en su mesa escribiendo en un cuaderno y yo aquí estúpidamente sentada en mi mesa.

Dos malditas semanas pasaron y yo sigo aquí sentada sin poderle hablar pero mis intentos por hablar con ella siempre eran interrumpidos o simplemente me arrepentía al final.

Tome otro sorbo.

Decidido mañana hablare con ella.- dije dejando mi taza sobre la mesa.

… 2 meses después….

Me golpe mentalmente por cuarta vez, mis manos temblaban lo podía sentir, tome un sorbo de mi café y la mire, ahí estaba ella mirando por la ventana, moví un poco mi silla para poderme poner de pie pero me arrepentí a los segundos.

Vamos jade solamente es un hola.- me animaba a mí misma.

Intente de nuevo ponerme de pie pero volví a dejarme caer en la silla, solté un suspiro me lleve mis manos a mi rostro y lo oculte entre ellas.

Esto es muy difícil.- pensé.

Deje mi dinero en la mesa y Salí del lugar.

… 3 meses después…

Abrí la puerta de mi cafetería favorita, el sonido de la campana aviso mi llegada mire mi reloj que marcaba las 6:20 pm, mire de reojo la mesa que estaba a unos metros de mí, fruncí el ceño al verla vaciá, pedí mi café en la barra y me fui a sentar a la mesa.

Espere, mi café llego a mí, espere, mi café se terminó, espere, el reloj avanzo, espere, el sol se ocultó.

Solté un suspiro y me retire. No llego ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para sacar estas locas ideas de mi mente.**

**Eso dolió**

_No lo mires, no le sonrías, ¡no a el! Te lo ordeno, te lo pido, te lo suplico, mirame a mí, aquí estoy para ti, te doy mi corazón, me arrodillo si lo deseas pero te lo suplico, mirame a mí, aquí estoy en el misma lugar esperando a que llegues, pero llego el día en que tome un lugar en cualquier parte, miro y me doy cuenta que otro tomo el lugar que yo tanto deseaba._

Entre y camine un poco más rápido de lo normal, no me detuve en ningún momento, ni la mire de reojo solamente tome asiento en mi mesa, pocos minutos después apareció la mesera.

Lo mismo de siempre.- dije solamente.

Ella se fue sin decir palabra, solté un suspiro, frote mis manos en mi pantalón, no levante la mirada mi ceño estaba muy fruncido.

Solté un gruñido, ¿estaba molesta? Claro que lo estaba hoy había sido el peor día de mi vida, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y sueño y más que nada ocupaba mí amado café.

El cual fue dejado en mi mesa sacándome de mis pensamiento, lo tome y me lo lleve a mi boca dándole un largo trago ocasionado que me quemara en el proceso, un suspiro escapo de mis labios sentí como la cafeína hacia su trabajo de relajación en mi cuerpo.

Levante la vista para poder encontrarme con la sonrisa que tanto me encantaba pero al mirar hacia su mesa que ella siempre tomaba, mi sangre empezó a hervir, mis manos se convirtieron en puños, mi ceño se frunció. Ahí enfrente de mi estaba un chico con ella, ¡con ella!

Tome mi café de mala gana y me lo lleve a la boca para ver si la cafeína me quitaba la molestia pero eso nunca sucedió, quite la mirada de ella y la ubique en otro lugar que no sea ella pero sentí una mirada en mí, sabía que era ella, lo podía sentir, levante la mirada, ella me sonrió, la mire, mi expresión era seria, ella volvió a sonreír pero en cambio me puse de pie, deje el dinero en la mesa y Salí del lugar sin mirarla, cuando estuve afuera deje escapar un suspiro.

Maldición.- dije molesta.

Esta molesta, muy molesta.

Aaaa.- grite.

A un demonio con esa idiota, maldita sea el día que la conocí, maldita sea la hora que me sonrió, maldita sea todo de ella.

Era una idiota por a verme encaprichado con ella, yo soy jade West y ella solamente es una idiota.

Encendí mi auto y pise el acelerador, el rechinido de las llantas llego hasta mis oídos me valió todo, solamente quería salir de ahí, escapar de todo y más de ella.

…..

Abrí los ojos, sentí mi cuerpo cansado, busque mi celular que se encontraba un lado de mí, lo tome y mire la hora 5:35 de la tarde, un bostezo escapo de mis labios.

Que flojera.- dije al aire.

Había llegado de la escuela con mal de humor por lo sucedido ayer, no sabía porque me afectaba tanto per me molestaba y mucho, tome una pequeña siesta para olvidarme de ella, solté un suspiro cuando volvió aparecer en mi mente, pero al no poder lograrlo tome la decisión de marcar un número muy conocido para mí.

Holis.- se escuchó un grito del otro lado.

Aleje mi celular de mi oreja.

Cat con un demonio cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites cuanto te hablo.- dije molesto.

Lo siento.- dijo con voz triste.

Solté un suspiro.

Dejalo así cat.- baje mi tono de voz.- quieres ir a comer.- no fue una pregunte más bien fue una orden.

Sipi- dijo alegre.

Sonreí

Pasare por ti en 10 minutos, cat.- la llame.- recuerda que odio esperar.

No escuche respuesta del otro lado así que colgué, me puse de pie y camine hacia mi habitación para tomar una ducha y poderme arreglar.

…

La puerta se abrió, el típico sonido de la campana anunciando que alguien había entrada se escuchó, unos pasos, unas risas y un regaño no se hizo esperar.

Cat estate quieta.- dije molesta.

Pero jade quiero ese peluche.- dijo Cat con un puchero.

Solté un suspiro y me senté en mi mesa, Cat se me quedo mirando, fruncí el ceño.

Cat toma asiento.- dije molesta.

Ella camino y se sentó, la mesera no tardó en llegar, Cat miraba el menú.

Una rebanada de pastel de fresas y una malteada de chocolate y lo de siempre.- dije.

Cat me miro con su ceño fruncido, la mesa asintió y se fue.

Jadey yo quería ordenar.- dijo con reproche.

Cat deja de molestar.- dije.

Ella hizo un puchero, solté un suspiro, tome mi mochila busque algo, lo encontré y lo saque de mi mochila.

Toma ponte a pintar.- dije entregándole un libro de pintar y colores.

Chupiiii.- dijo tomándolos.

Solté un suspiro, el sonido de la campana se escuchó, ubique mi mirada hacia ese lugar encontrándome con ella que entraba al lugar, como siempre tarde, tomo asiento en su mesa, unos pasos cerca de mí me hicieron quitar mi mirada de ella para ver a la mesa con mi orden.

Gracias.- dije.

Le entregue el pastel y la malteada a Cat que sonrió feliz, solamente tome mi café y le di un sorbo, el tiempo empezó a pasar, no había podido verla porque Cat no me dejaba, solté un suspiro.

Jade.- me llamo cat.

La mire y sonreí cuando note que estaba manchada de pastel en su mejilla y que tenía un bigote de chocolate.

Hay cat.- dije me incline hacia enfrente para quedar a centímetros de ella, con mi dedo limpie su mejilla y su bigote.- tonta.- dije volviendo a tomar asiento.

Un ruido se escuche dirigí mi mirada al frente mirándola como tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo del lugar, levante mi ceja y la vi alejarse.

Jadey.- mire a cat.- me compras otra malteada.

Sonreí y asentí, Cat sonrió.

"_qué demonios paso"- _pensé.

Mientras Cat pedía su segunda malteada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para sacar estas locas ideas de mi mente.**

**Todo lleno**

_Tal vez fue el destino, tal vez fue solamente coincidencia pero lo que estoy segura es que tú y yo estaremos juntas para siempre, no importa el destino, las demás personas, lo que importa es nuestro corazón._

Fruncí el ceño y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscándola con la mirada llevaba más de 10 minutos haciendo eso pero siempre teniendo el mismo resultado, nada.

"Donde demonios te metiste".- pensé.

No estaba en ningún lugar, la verdad había poco que ver y su mesa por lo que alcanzaba a observar estaba ocupaba por una parejita de idiotas que apenas estaban en la pubertad, idiotas, así que mi molestia empezaba a crecer ya que su mesa estaba ocupaba y ella ni sus luces.

Aquí tienes.

La voz de la mesera me regreso a la realidad, el olor a café me hizo mirarla.

Gracias.- susurre pero ella me escucho.

De nada jade.- dijo con una sonrisa la cual le devolví.

Está muy lleno.- dije llevándome mi taza de café a mis labios.

Si, la mayoría son los jóvenes de la secundaria que está a dos cuadras les suspendieron las ultimas clases y los demás son clientes frecuentes.- dijo mirando a la gente.

OO.- exclame.- pensé que no alcanzaría mesa.- dije mirando a la mesera.

Ella sonrió.

Eso nunca pasara Jade, esta es tu mesa.- dijo con una sonrisa más grande.

Sonreí.

gracias Ana.- dije.

Ana me sonrió por última vez y siguió con su trabajo de nuevo me quede sola, mire mi café que estaba a la mitad, tal vez pediría otro para poder esperar a que ella llegue y mirarla antes de irme, mi mirada se perdió en el café.

Hola.- dijeron.

Fruncí mi ceño antes de ver a la persona que interrumpía mis pensamientos, la verdad no estaba pensando pero era Jade West y odiaba que me interrumpieran, levante la vista y mi mente se quedó en blanco al toparme con la culpable que los últimos meses me convirtieran en una acosadora.

Hola.- dije en mi tono habitual.

A pesar de todo era Jade West y no podía deshacerme de mi personalidad, aunque enfrente de mi este la persona que he observado por mucho tiempo, lleve mi taza de café a mi boca para quitarme un poco mi nerviosismo por que lo acepto estaba muriéndome de los nervios.

¿Puedo tomar asiento?- pregunto apenada.

Mi corazón latió como loco, di las gracias que el café ya estuviera en mi estómago sino me encontraría haciendo el ridículo, y yo no puedo hacer eso, la mire sus ojos cafés me observaban y pude notar una mirada de súplica, su mano tomaba la correa de su mochila con fuerza, bajo la mirada y mire que tenía la intención de marcharme a no tener respuesta de mí.

"no seas idiota Jade y dile algo".- pensé.

La mire por última vez.

Claro por qué no.- dije sin importancia.

Di las gracias al cielo por no tartamudear ya que me moría de los nervios, ella me miro, sonrió y tomo asiento enfrente de mí. Entonces la pude observar mejor, su pelo café, su piel morena, sus hermosos ojos cafés, era un poco más baja que yo era perfecta.

Creo que no me he presentado.- dijo jugando con una servilleta.- mi nombre es Victoria Vega.- dijo apenada.

Sonreí, una ola de felicidad recorría mis venas, ella estaba enfrente de mi además ya sabía su nombre el cual me parecía precioso era Victoria y ahora en este preciso momento tenía una al tenerla en mi mesa, enfrente de mí y hablando conmigo estaba más que feliz.

Pero todos me dicen Tori.- continuo contándome.- puedes llamarme Tori.- me pidió.

Sonreí de lado.

Bueno pues creo que quieres saber mi nombre.- dije con mi tono sarcástico.- me llamo Jade.- dije simplemente.- no importa mi apellido pero te lo diré porque sé que tendrás curiosidad.- dije con una sonrisa burlona.- soy Jade West pero dime Jade entendido Vega.- dije tomando mi café en mis labios.

Ella me miro y frunció el ceño, sonreí ante el gesto.

Dime Tori.- dijo.

Deja la taza de café en mi mesa y la mire con una sonrisa burlona.

Creo que alguien dijo que si quería podría llamarte Tori.- dije mientras ella hacia un gesto gracioso con la cara, lo cual se me hizo lo más adorable.- y la verdad no quiero decirte Tori, yo quiero llamarte V-E-G-A.- dije deletreando su nombre.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo al no encontrar palabras para negar mi argumento, tal vez Vega si no me hubieras dicho que todos te llaman Tori te hubiera llamado con tu sobrenombre pero no me gusta ser de la gente del montón.

Tori me miro y yo la mire nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco más si eso fuera hacer posible, entonces ella me sonrió entonces supe que podía morir de paro cardiaco, muchas estúpidas mariposas empezaron a nacer en mi estómago, le devolví el gesto, ya no estábamos separadas por metros, no estábamos sentadas a cada extremo del lugar ahora estábamos frente de la una de la otra separados por mi mesa que era testigo desde el comienzo del encantamiento que ella me hizo desde el primer día.

Puedes tomar asiento en esta mesa cuando quieras.- dije hipnotizada por sus ojos.

Ella sonrió.

No quiero tomar lugar en otro sitio que no sea este.- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Solo una condición Vega.- dije.

Ella asintió.

Nadie más que tú y yo tomaremos lugar en esta mesa.- deje en claro.- si no la cumples, me veré obligada a usar mis tijeras.- dije sacándolas y jugando con ellas enfrente de Tori.

Tori sonrió y susurro algo que no pude escuchar.

La mesera llego haciéndome salir de mi hipnotismo con Tori, ella sonrió y dirigió su atención a la mesera, la cual tomaba su orden mientras yo no perdía detalle de ella.

"Es el mejor día de mi vida".- pensé con una sonrisa.

En este momento me di cuenta que mi vida empezó a cambiar por completo


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para sacar estas locas ideas de mi mente.**

**Tiempo juntas**

_Fueron segundos, minutos, horas hasta que se convirtieron en meses en los que mi mirada te busca, en los que te convertiste en todo para mí, tal vez el tiempo dejo de existir para mí, tú lo convertiste en algo que no importaba solamente importaba el tú y yo._

Deje descansar mis codos en la mesa y recargue mi cara en mi mano para poder descansar un poco, uno que otro suspiro escapaban de mi boca, mire mi reloj que estaba en mi muñeca derecha, el cual marcaba las 6:35 pm, un nuevo suspiro se hizo presente. Fruncí el ceño y mire mi alrededor pero no encontré ninguna señal de ella.

Cerré mis ojos.

"Ella llegara".- pensé.

Pero ninguna señal me indicaba que ella iba a llegar, mire de nuevo mi reloj solamente para darme cuenta que habían pasado 3 minutos, mire de reojo para encontrarme con Ana que me sonreía desde la barra, me incorpore un poco para verla mejor, ella me sonrió y me movió sus cejas insinuándome que dirigiera mi mirada hacia enfrente, lo cual obedecí y la mire, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

Vega entraba apurada parecía que había corrido un maratón, su respiración era agitada, agache un poco el rostro para que no mirara una pequeña risa que escapaba de mis labios, escuche como movió la silla para tomar asiento enfrente de mí.

Perdón se me hizo tarde.- dijo recuperando un poco el aliento.

Enserio Vega.- dije sarcásticamente.

Levante la miraba para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos y con un ceño fruncido.

Lo siento.- dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

El cual me pareció el más adorable.

Ok Vega.- dije con falsa molestia.

Sentí el contacto de su mano con la mía y dirigí mi mirada a nuestras manos y luego la pose en ella.

Enserio lo siento Jadey pero todo fue culpa de mi hermana.- explico.

Sonreí.

No tienes nada que explicar Vega.- mencione.

Los sonidos de unos pasos acercándose hicieron que separáramos nuestras manos.

¿Chicas que van a ordenar? – pregunto Ana.

Lo mismo de siempre.- dije.

Ella me sonrió y le devolví el gesto.

Una rebanada de pastel de vainilla y una malteada de chocolate.- pidió Tori.

Muy bien chicas ahorita les traigo su orden.- dijo Ana guardando su libreta y retirándose.

En cuanto Ana se retiró ubique toda mi atención en Tori.

Eres una bebe Vega.- dije.

Ella me miro y alzo su ceja derecha.

¿bebe?- dijo,

Si eres una bebe Vega.- conteste.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Tonta.- susurro.

Sonreí.

"si soy una tonta Vega pero tú eres mi bebe".- pensé.

…Otro día en otra semana.….

Jadelyn por favor.- pidió.

La mire con mi ceño fruncido.

Ni muerta te las daré Vega.- dije molesta.

Pero las ocupo Jade.- dijo.

¡NO! – exclame.- consíguete las tuyas.

Por favor.- pidió poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Tome mi café y le di un sorbo.

Jade.- me llamo.

Ya Vega, toma.- dije dándole mis tijeras que tenía en la cintura.- pero deja de molestar.

Ella sonrió.

Gracias Jade.- dijo tomando las tijeras contra su pecho.

Date por afortunada.- dije mirándola.- a nadie les presto mis tijeras mucho menos a cat.

Un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, el cual no podía descifrar.

… otro día, otra semana diferente.….

Vega.- la llame.

Mmm.- solamente respondió.

¿Ya? – pregunte.

Mm.- dijo mordiendo la punta de su lápiz.- listo.- dijo.

Tome la hoja que se encontraba enfrente de ella, mire la hoja, le di un sorbo a mi café en ningún momento deje de sentir la mirada de Tori sobre mí, puse la hoja en la mesa.

Mal.- dije mirándola.

Su cara cambio de una sonriente a una de frustración.

¿por qué Jade? – pregunto.

Por quinta vez Vega.- dije con molestia.- el número se multiplica por el de afuera y luego se eleva al cubo, el resultado se divide entre 5.- mencione como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, la verdad lo era.

Tori tomo la hoja y la miro.

Me lo vuelves a explicar.- pidió apenada.

Maldición Vega.- eleve la voz.-te lo explicare por última vez.- dije tomando de nuevo la hoja.

Solté un suspiro, lleve mi mano al puente de mi nariz y lo sobe para poderme relajar, le di un sorbo a mi café.

Este número.- dije rayando la hoja.- lo multiplicas por este otro.- dije dibujando una línea.

Sentí la mirada de Tori, la cual empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa, levante la vista y mire a Tori la cual no me dejaba de observar.

Ya sé que soy hermosa.- dije burlándome.- pero pon atención Vega.- dije con molestia.

Lo siento.- se sonrojo.

Suspire.

"no te regaño porque me mires, me pones nerviosa y eso me gusta, te quiero bebe".- pensé sonrojada.

….. Otra hora, otro día, otra semana, tal vez otro mes…..

Una.- pidió.

Alce mi ceja y le di un trago a mi café.

No.- dije.

Una solamente.- volvió a insistir Tori.

Tragate tu pastel Vega.- dije.

¡No! – exclamo.- después que me la des.-dijo con reproche.

No seas infantil Vega.- mencione.

Jadelyn August West.- dijo acercándose a mí.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuando hizo eso, di las gracias que una mesa se interpusiera entre nosotras pero estaba un poco cerca de mí, di las gracias a la mesa y a mis habilidades para ocultar mis emociones.

¡Vega!- le di una advertencia.- no me hagas sacar mis tijeras.- amenace.

Ella soltó una risa, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño.

Jade se te olvida que yo tengo tus tijeras desde hace como un mes, además sé que no me harás daño.- explico muy segura.- Jade solamente una, no te hará….

Está bien.- dije interrumpiéndola.

Ella sonrió, se puso rápidamente de pie ocasionando que la silla hiciera ruido en el proceso, corrió hacia mí y alejo mi silla de mi mesa, sorprendiéndome de lo fuerte que podía ser, ella tomo asiento en mis piernas ocasionando que los nervios regresaran en mí, su brazo izquierdo rodeo mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella, nuestros rostros estaban demasiados cercas a centímetros.

Jade a la cuenta de tres sonríes.- menciono.

Asentí.

Una.- dijo.

Miles de emociones se apoderaron de mí.

Dos.- dijo de nuevo.

Mi corazón se volvió loco.

Tres.- dijo por última vez.

Una luz me cegó y miles de mariposas empezaron a despertar en mí y una nueva imagen aparecería en mi mente.

"esta foto seria mi favorita".- pensé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Día lluvioso**

_No importa que el cielo este oscuro por esa nube que cubre el sol o que la luna se la más pequeña que otras noche, no importa nada, solamente que estés a mi lado eso es lo más importante para mí._

Entre a la cafetería, el calor de lugar llego a mi haciéndome sonreír me quite mi chamarra que estaba mojada por completo, camine y tome asiento en mi mesa, sonreí al notar que Tori ya se encontraba aquí, me sonrió lo cual causo que las estúpidas mariposas empezaran a volverse locas dentro de mí.

Puse la chamarra en la silla que se encontraba vaciá un lado de mí mientras frotaba mis manos para poder entrar en calor.

Pensé que no vendrías.- menciono Tori.

Vega nunca he faltado ningún día desde hace tres años no lo hare ahora.- dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió y me acerco una taza que se encontraba un lado de ella.

Gracias.- susurre.

Ella sonrió indicándome que me había escuchado, tome la taza y le di un sorbo, sonreí al notar que era como me gustaba, vi como Tori se quedaba mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con cierta curiosidad.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

El cielo parece que se está cayendo con esta lluvia.- me miro.- no me gustan estos días.- termino confesando.

La mire y alce una ceja.

A mí me gustan estos días.- también confesé.

¿Enserio? – pregunto sin creerme lo que le dije.

Asentí.

Me gusta el frio, el cielo oscuro además que la lluvia le da un toque.- sonreí.- además por otra razón.- dije soltando un suspiro.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

Tengo frio.- dijo abrazándose.

Solté un suspiro de nuevo y le di un sorbo a mi café para suprimir las ganas de abrazarla, mi mirada quedo perdida en algún punto de la mesa para evitar mirarla, la verdad desde que compartimos la mesa mis sentimientos crecieron más en estos tres meses me he dado cuenta que estoy locamente enamorada de Victoria Vega.

El sonido de una melodía se escuchó por el lugar sacándome de mis pensamientos y ocasionando que mirara a Tori, la cual tomo su celular que era el causante de esa melodía, la mire como se llevó el celular a su oído, no podía escuchar muy bien con quien hablaba o sobre que hablaban, solamente podía mirar su ceño fruncido además como mordía su labio inferior y hacia su gesto cuando estaba molesto, luego colgó y me miro.

Lo siento me tengo que ir.- dijo tomando su mochila y poniéndose de pie.

Espera Vega.- dije tomando su brazo.- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte con mi ceño fruncido.

Tengo que llegar a mi casa.- dijo también con el ceño fruncido.- mi hermana ya está en casa.

Y eso que importa.- dije con el ceño más fruncido.

Tori soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento.

Jade me tengo que ir, mi hermana se le olvido pasar por mi.- fruncí mucho más mi ceño.- por cuarta vez esta semana y si no llego a casa, mis padres la castigaran.

Mi ceño estaba muy fruncido.

" su hermana era una estúpida total o que".- pensé.- " Tori es un amor a nadie se le puede olvidar"

La mire y ella se encontraba mirando la mesa.

Vega no dejare que te vayas con esta lluvia.- dije.

Jade tengo un paraguas.- dijo sacándolo de su mochila.

Vega me importa una mierda que tengas un paraguas.- dije molesta.- no te dejare que te vayas con el cielo así.

Ella frunció su ceño, me puse de pie y deje el dinero de nuestras bebidas y las propinas.

Vamos.- dije para que se pusiera de pie.- yo te llevare.

Ella me miro sorprendida pero me sonrió y se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida cuando estuvimos afuera Vega abrió su paraguas y me hizo señas que me pusiera un lado de ella lo cual no lo hice por que como dije antes me encanta la lluvia, camine hacia mi auto y le abrí la puerta para que subiera, ella me sonrió y subió, rodee mi carro y subí.

Lo encendí y prendí la calefacción para que no se enfermara mi Vega, arranque el carro hacia la dirección que Vega me había dado, en el camino era silencioso ninguna de las dos hablaba solamente teníamos de fondo la canción back to december de Taylor Swift.

Jade gracias por llevarme a mi casa.- dijo Vega rompiendo el momento silencioso.

No hay de que Vega.- dije sin apartar la vista del camino.

La verdad no me esperaba que me dieras un aventón.- dijo mirando la ventana.- pensé que tenía que llamarlo de nuevo.- susurro.

Mi ceño se frunció y apreté el volante cuando escuche el final de su comentario.

¿Que acabas de decir Vega?- dije con molestia en mi voz.

Ella me miro.

Que tenía que llamarlo de nuevo.- lo repitió.

Me acabas de decir que soy tu segunda opción.- dije molesta.

Jade yo nunca dije eso.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces qué es eso que tenía que llamarlo de nuevo.- dije.

Tengo quien me lleve.- dijo.

Entonces sentí como mi sangre empezó a hervir más de lo que ya estaba, mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y mi ceño ya no se podía fruncir más.

Entonces te vale una mierda si te llevo yo.- esa no fue una pregunta lo estaba afirmando.

Jade yo nunca dije eso.- se excusó.

No Vega.- empecé a elevar la voz.- si ya tienes a alguien que te lleve pues llamalo, acabo a mí me vale UNA MIERDA LO QUE TE PASE.- termine gritándole las últimas frases.

No la mire, detuve el carro cuando la luz roja del semáforo me lo indico.

¿Entonces te vale una mierda jade? – pregunto, solamente la mire.- pues te evitare esta molestia porque ya no hay necesidad que me lleves.

Levante una ceja.

Que pretendes Vega.- gruñí.

Mire como abrió la puerta y salió de ella, me quede en shock, el sonido de los carros me hicieron salir de él, baje el vidrio del lugar que era de ella hace unos momentos.

¡VEGA! – grite.- REGRESA AQUÍ.

Pero ninguna señal me indico que fuera así, golpe mi volante.

Maldita sea.- me dije.

Mire la luz roja, acelere indicando que me valía esa luz roja solamente quería encontrar a mi Vega, el rechinido y el sonido del claxon de un carro, me hizo saber que casi tenía un accidente pero lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a Tori, mire para todos lados buscándola entonces la mire a unos metros de mí, claro que la iba reconocer por ese estúpido para paraguas de color rosa, estacione el carro y Salí, el agua era fría pero deje de lado eso y corrí, ella estaba a unos metros, cuando la tuve cerca solamente mi mente hizo lo de siempre quedarse en blanco.

Vega.- dije tomándola del brazo.

Jade.- dijo mirándome sorprendida pero al instante frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abrí la boca pero al instante la cerré, baje la mirada al no saber qué decir, mi mente estaba en blanco no sabía qué le iba a decir o hacer, solamente sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre mí, las cuales estaban muy heladas, mire a Tori la cual no estaba nada mojada, gracias a su estúpido paraguas, un suspiro se me escapo.

Lo siento.- susurre.

¿Crees que un lo siento arreglara esto?

No dije nada, sabía que no arreglaría este problema por su mirada sabía que la había lastimada, muchas veces habíamos discutido pero nunca la había lastimado, solté su brazo.

Lo sabía.- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

La mire, ella se empezaba alejar, mi pecho comenzó a doler y mi mente empezó a gritar que si la dejaba ir ya nunca regresaría, sabía que esta era mi última oportunidad.

"Jade mueve tu trasero si no ella ya no regresará"- pensé.

Mis pies empezaron a correr hacia ella, mis brazos rodearon su cintura y recargue mi rostro en su espalda.

Perdoname Tori, perdoname por todo lo que dije.- sentí mis ojos humedecerse.- pero soy una idiota que no sabe cómo reaccionar a lo que siento y esto nunca lo he sentido solamente sé que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo.- susurre.

Jade que es lo que quieres decir.- dijo separándose de mí.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no sabía si era el frio o era los nervios y el miedo que se empezaban apoderar de mí.

Yo...- cerré la boca.

Tu que JADE.- grito mi nombre.

TE AMO VEGA.- termine gritando mis sentimientos.

Ella me miro sorprendida, abrió la boca pero la cerro, sentí como mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas di gracias a la lluvia que estaba presente para que ella no me viera en este estado, pasaron varios minutos y ella no dijo nada, trague saliva antes de hablar ya que sentía mi boca seca.

Tori.- la llame y ella me miro.- no sé cómo paso, bueno si lo se.- sonreí.- cuando te mire la primera vez en la cafetería cuando tropezaste con la mesera desde esa vez ya nada fue lo mismo para mí, mi rutina cambio ya no iba a esa cafetería por mi café ahora lo hacía por ti.- un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.- después el sentimiento creció cuando me hablaste fue el día más feliz de mi vida.- pase mi mano por mi pelo.- TE AMO VEGA, TE AMO COMO A NADIE HE AMADO.- grite.- no me gustan las mujeres solamente me gustas tú.- susurre.- pero sé que nunca me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti.

Jade.- susurro.

Baje la mirada pero a los segundos sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí.

Tori.- susurre.

Ella llevo sus manos a mis mejillas haciéndome mirarla a los ojos.

Jade te amo, desde el momento que te mire en nuestra cafetería, cuando me sonreíste hiciste que mi mundo cambiara, cuando te hable sabía que no quería estar lejos de ti, ahora que me dices esto sé que no te quiero dejar nunca, jamás me escuchaste.- sonreí.- te amo.

Las mariposas empezaron a revivir, abrace su cintura y la levante ella se sorprendió y rodeo mi cuello con sus manos.

Jade.- dijo sorprendida.

Tori.- la llame.

Ella me miro y junto nuestras frentes.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti jade.

Sonreímos, nos miramos y nos perdimos en nuestros ojos, me fui acercando o ella lo hizo no lose muy bien solamente sé que nuestras respiraciones estaban chocando, el espacio se reducía y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lento y tierno, no había prisas, el tiempo dejo de existir solamente éramos ella y yo, sentí como ella empezó acariciar mi pelo, la verdad sentía miles de sensaciones que tomaban fuerza dentro de mí, la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos ella me miraba con una sonrisa y yo también a ella, lentamente la fui dejando en el suelo pero sin separame de ella.

Te amo.- susurro.

Sonreí, nunca me cansaría de escucharla decirme que me amaba me hacía sentir feliz.

Te amo Vega.- dije.

Ella me abrazo y yo le correspondí.

Dime Jade que este no es un sueño.- me susurro.- dime que no lo es, dime que si cierro los ojos y los abro que esto no va a desaparecer, dime lo por favor.

Amor no es un sueño.- dije en su oído.- esto es la vida real y estamos juntas.

Ella se separó de mí y unió de nuevo nuestros labios se separó y me acaricio mi mejilla.

No estoy soñando.- dijo.

Esto es la vía real y no quiero que te enfermes.- dije separándome de ella y tomando su paraguas.- te llevare a casa.

Ella me sonrió, le di su paraguas y entrelace nuestras manos, las cuales estaban frías, mire como su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores y su ropa estaba un poco mojada, lleve mis manos a mi chaqueta y me la quite.

Jade, ¿Qué haces? Te vas a enfermar- dijo preocupada

Sonreí.

Prefiero estar enferma yo que tu.- dije poniéndole mi chaqueta.

Mi cuerpo se estremecí ante el agua fría.

No pero tu.- dijo intentándosela quitar pero la detuve.

Dejátela amor.- dije.- no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella me sonrió, empecé a caminar hacia mi auto para llevar ahora a mí, mi mente empezó a trabajar.

"idiota no le pregunte lo más importante a Tori".- pensé parándome en seco.

Tori se detuvo y me miro, la mire.

¿Qué pasa Jade?

Tori yo.- mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta.

Tú que jade.

Solté un suspiro, no sabía cómo decirlo su mirada indicaba que estaba preocupada y confundida entonces hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Tori, amor quieres estar a mi lado aunque sea una chica fría, gruñona, sarcástica, malvada que me guste el color negro y ame las tijeras pero no más que tú, a pesar que tenga más defectos que virtudes pero con este corazón que solamente sabe de rencores y no de amores te amo con todo ese corazón.- estaba arrodillada y ella me mirada, tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía.- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió y se abalanzo hacia mí para abrazarme lo que ocasiono que cayéramos al suelo, ella arriba de mí.

Claro que acepto ser tu novia Jade.- dijo uniendo nuestros labios.

Ella se puso de pie y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, empezamos a caminar hacia el auto, cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta y ella entro.

Cuando subí lo encendí y prendí la calefacción, tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, ella me sonrió y yo a ella.

Te amo.- susurre antes de empezar de nuevo el viaje hacia su casa.

Yo también te amo jade.- dijo sonriendo.

Nada podía arruinar mi vida, mi corazón latía como loco, la felicidad corría por mis venas y todo gracias a una persona VICTORIA VEGA.


End file.
